Alcanzar la felicidad
by Tina-sama
Summary: ¿Que les ocurrió a los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan luego de abandonar su puesto? Como fue que sus heridas ya cicatrizaron, que ya el dolor no esta en su interior y una persona curo todos sus males y molestias, una conciencia libre de culpas y tragedia.


**_Akari y Aoi los invente yo, no se si en como transcurre la historia originalmente ellos tuvieron hijos, los hijos de este fic son inventados por Tina-Sama._**

* * *

**_Finalmente alcanzamos la felicidad(KaDo)._****_  
_**

Una mujer de cabello verde atado con sus mechones principales excluidos del peinado con prendas sencillas; Una blusa rosa con el uniforme del esposo de aquella antigua organización. Estaba mirando por la ventana al infinito cielo cual estaba totalmente despejado y el sol brillaba con fuerza dándole vida a calurosos rayos que se posaban sobre los ojos llenos de ilusión de la muchacha en la ventana mientras acariciaba su vientre.

- ¡Kido-chan! - Llamo el joven de cabellos rubios mientras lavaba los platos de la cocina en el lavadero.

- ¿Que ocurre, Kano? - La chica se inclino un poco hacia la derecha para ver a su amado ya que la pared prohibía que lo viera completamente; El, aparte de lavar los platos se escuchaban gritos de alegría a su alrededor.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - Los gritos se detuvieron para comenzar a conversar con una aguda y energética voz.

- ¿Que ocur...!? - Antes de poder terminar sus palabras un chorro de agua viniendo de una pistola de juguete cargada de agua de la canilla lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- ¡Espera que te atrape, maldito rebelde! - Grito Kano en broma mientras el niño huía mientras su risa se disminuía al avanzar corriendo de aquel lugar, el joven secaba su cara con las mangas de su camisa.

Al rato se vio a Kano corriendo persiguiendo a un niño que reía sin parar, era un niño de 6 años, cabello verde como su madre y revoltoso como su padre, tenia una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul con el que tenia ventaja para correr con mas comodidad en esta ocasión, sus ojos eran negros que en ocasiones se ponían rojos, pero el niño tenia la suerte de a ver heredado muy poco poder de sus padres, por lo cual era demasiado raro que sus ojos cambiaran de color, estaba descalzo con medias blancas y una pistola de agua en su mano, el juguete era verde con detalles naranja, su nombre era Aoi.

- ¡Aoi! ¡Detente, o tendré que usar mi arma secreta! - El niño se detuvo de golpe y su padre que corría atrás siguió corriendo y se tropezó con el muchacho y cayeron rodando hasta los pies de su madre/esposa; Kido.

- Aoi... - Esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Kido hicieron que se le erice la piel del miedo.

- ¡Y-ya me voy! - El niño huyo rápidamente del regaño de su madre dejando a su padre en una situación incomoda.

- A-amor... - Tartamudeo el muchacho.

- Kano... - Sonrió la chica fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ... ¿Si? ... - Pregunto con miedo Kano.

- ¿¡CUANTAS CONDENADAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO MOLESTES A LOS NIÑOS!? - El golpe dado hice que los arboles se agitaran y los pajaron salgan volando alrededor de la casa.

- ¿Ya pueden dejar de pelear? Estoy haciendo mi tarea... - Una niña de cabello rubio y largo con ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido rosa y simple con un moño en donde se ubicaba su corazón, su nombre era Akari y tenia 8 años.

Kano se oculto rápidamente detrás de la niña por ser tan baja por su edad tuvo que arrodillarse y se tiro detrás de Akari tomando con sus dos manos sus hombros mientras fingía llorar para ser protegido.

- ¿Que hiciste ahora, papa? - Akari, sin ninguna sorpresa, a de estar acostumbra a ver a su padre ser golpeado, lo miro con una mirada fría y alegre a la vez, ella era muy fría de actitud, pero en sus años fue feliz y bien criada.

- Aoi me ataco y me defendí, y y y... - El joven rompió a llorar con un pañuelo en su cara con falsedad.

- Mama... - La niña la miro, con esa mirada Kido sabia perfectamente que quería.

- Ok, no pelearemos mas, ve a hacer tu tarea - Kido suspiro pesadamente y rascando su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Quedaron Kido y Kano solos en el comedor, Kano se acerco a ella y se sentó en la ventana, Kido se tiro entre sus piernas de espalda haciendo que ambos quedaran abrazos y viendo la ventana con afuera un hermoso día.

Luego de un silencio, Kido hablo

- El calor, la cálida brisa, los arboles tan altos y el cielo despejado me hace acordar, a los días de verano... AQUELLOS días de verano.

- ¿Como olvidarnos, verdad? Sigo extrañando a la organización - Contesto Kano con sus ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Que le habrá pasado a Shintaro, Momo, Haruka, Takane, Hibiya, Hiyori y Ayano? -

- Y Azami y Shion, ellas quisieron quedarse en el Daze - Correspondió con una sonrisa Kano.

- Si... -

- Nos volveremos a ver ¿Verdad, Kano? - Kido dejo caer algunas lagrimas sin poder evitarlas.

- Si... Quizás, algún día... - Dejando que el caluroso día los trague, Kido se quedo profundamente dormida, tras un beso y las caricias en el vientre de Kido quien estaba esperando con tranquilidad un niño, su tercer hijo.

- Chicos... - Y Kano dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Kido quien estaba profundamente dormida cayendo rendido ante el sueño y durmiendo junto a su amada.

* * *

**_OKA. Tengo una consulta con ustedes, sobre este fic, ¿Quieren que lo haga en Emisión? xd no me explico, me refiero a que haga esto; esta historia fue KaDo(KanoxKido) subo otro capitulo de este fic SeRy(SetoxMary) próximo HaruTaka(HarukaxTakane) Etc, ¿Les parece? solo lo haré si mínimo 3 personas me dejan el Reviews SUPLICAMENDOME okno xD ya enserio, si 3 personas me dicen que quieren pues lo haré, otra cosa, estos fic se trataran sobre "QUE PASO CON LAS PAREJAS DEL MEKAKUSHI-DAN" No habrá Lemmon, ni nada ._. solo inventare hijos de ellos, y una buena historia._**

**_¡CLARAMENTE!: Cambiare la imagen y el Summary si es un fic donde trate de todas las parejas, espero que les guste y espero su opinión._**

**_¡RETIRADA! _**

**_Atte: Tina-Sama._**


End file.
